Play with Me?
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: When Tsunayoshi Sawada's absent father sends him a package with a new STYND gaming system in it, Tsuna jumps at the chance to play the virtual reality MMO Your Legend. He never anticipated finding another family within the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sawada Tsunayoshi and anything else you might recognize does not belong to me**

**Play With Me?**

**Chapter One: **System Start!

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada tapped a pencil against his lip as he watched his character move across the screen in front of him. His homework laid abandoned on the other side of the desk as he focused on the mmo.

"There's no way we're going to defeat the boss like this," he murmured to himself after a moment. Not only did his character have half health, but the whole team was in a similar shape and they'd used all their potions on the minions surrounding them. When they'd been talking about it, the idea of going into a high level plain with six of them had seemed like a fast and easy way to level but Tsuna hadn't realized that everyone else had been lower level them him.

"Tsu-kun!" his mothers voice flooded up the stairs. "Come downstairs for a second, please!"

Tsuna let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in as he shouted down to his mother, "Be right there, mama!" He typed out a message to his teammates, informing them that he had to go and hoping his words didn't make it sound like he was too eager about leaving the situation.

It wasn't that he didn't like the people he was working with, it was just that he felt a bit peeved that they'd led him into that situation considering the games system of taking a level off for every death.

It felt like being betrayed by his friends.

_But then again_, he thought as he said his final goodbye, _we aren't really friends. Just guild-mates helping each other out. _

* * *

After closing down the game, he set off down the stairs to find his mother. It took a bit of maneuvering to avoid the toys and picture books left out by his siblings, but he reached the bottom of the stairs without falling for once.

"Tsu-nii look what papa sent us!" Ipin exclaimed as Tsuna walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Did dad send packages?" Tsuna questioned. He kissed his mothers cheek before walking over to his siblings were they sat at the table, each peering into a different opened box. He leaned against the back of Futa's, his nine year old brother, chair as he looked at the things they'd pulled out of the boxes and spread across the table.

Ipin and Lambo, his five year old twin siblings, had an assortment of candy scattered between them. A cow stuff animal sat ontop of a NERF bazooka near Lambo while Ipin had a set of foam nun-chucks and a package of five-hundred crayons.

"This one is yours," Futa stated, giving a large box in the center of the table a small push. "It's really heavy or else I would have brought it up to you."

Tsuna smiled a bit as he dug his keys out of his pocket so he could take the tape off the top of the box, "Thanks. Dad give you any good books?"

"Yup! A book of original American fairytales and a few mangas too," Futa answered with a bright smile.

"That's great bud." Tsuna's box made a loud rip as his keys cut into the top.

As he flipped the flaps off, ignoring the note taped to the bottom of one that always came with these packages, he peered in and let out a soft 'oh.'

"I didn't think I was going to be able to get one of these. The lines were already wrapping around buildings when I got out of school," he murmured as he lifted the headset out.

Futa tilted his head, "What is it, Tsu-nii?"

"Ah it's a STYND system," he answered as he inspected it. "It's a gaming system that just came out at midnight last night. It teleports you, mentally anyway your body is fine, into the game. There's a mmorpg that came out on launch as well that I wanted."

"Would that be this?" Futa questioned as he pulled a small case from the box.

The design on the cover had Tsuna grinning widely as he snatched it away, popping it open and cheering when he found a square with two strips of red decoration on the top and bottom but blck otherwise.

"Lambo-sama doesn't see how that's a game!" Lambo proclaimed.

Tsuna didn't bother explaining to him as he turned to his mother, "Mama, can I go play it? Please!"

"Of course Tsuna! How do I call you for dinner?"

"Just tapping on me should work," Tsuna called over his shoulder as he ran for the stairs. "I'll feel it in the game."

* * *

Tsuna slammed his door shut behind him, bouncing onto his bed.

He was careful as he swiped the game card through the slot on the back of the helmet before putting it on his head and flipping the switch on.

* * *

Tsuna let out a soft sigh as the set-up screen finally faded from around him.

He glanced around for a minute, taking in what the official start-up screen he'd setup looked like.

He was standing in a white room. One of the walls had the time spread across the whole thing, the numbers flashing blue and 'Namimori, Japan' flashing under it while his name was on top of it. Both the location and his name were written in letters much smaller then the time.

The wall next to the one with the time, had the avatar he'd made taking up half of it.

Tsunafish1827 had the same spiked brown hair and short stature as Tsuna, but his eyes were burning orange. He was wearing the same outfit as Tsuna wore both as he was walking around the system and as he was wearing outside it, his favorite orange and white hoodie and simple dark jeans. Next to the avatar was the name in the same blue as the time, the words 'days owned' with a one next to it, and the words 'last games played' that had a wide white space under it.

The wall next to that, and directly across from the time was mostly empty. The only thing on it was a small square, pushed away from the wall with a short, about four centimeter long, black pole, with the same design as the one on the game cartridge only the black center now had the words _Your Legend _written on it in a loopy, orange script.

Tsuna smiled as he pressed the card until it was against the wall.

The final wall lite up with scrolling blue text that he turned to read.

_STYND System: Now loading game – Your Legend. _

_STYND System: Game – Your Legend – now loaded._

_STYND System: Is player Tsunafish1827 ready to begin playing?_

_STYND System: Player Tsunafish1827 please say outloud in a clear voice yes or no._

Tsuna nodded as he stated, "Yes. I'm ready to play."

The floor shattered under his feet.

* * *

**E/n: **I've been saying for a long time that I wanted to do a proper KHR story so here we go. The idea was inspired by the manga 1/2 Prince but it's not going to be too similar I hope?

All of the chapters are, hopefully, going to be around this length (which is 1000 words). Uh...I don't think I have anything else to say so I hope to see you guys next chapter too?


	2. Chapter 2: Character and Party Creation

**Play with Me?**

**Chapter Two: **Character and Party Creation

* * *

Tsuna thudded against another floor, letting out a sharp hiss at the pain that throbbed in his lower back.

As he climbed to his feet, rubbing at the spot, he glanced around where he had landed.

It was another white room, except now he wasn't alone. A bean bag like chair floated next to the only wall with something on it, a row of brown tabs on the far left of the wall, and a small baby with side burns sat in the chair.

"A-ah," Tsuna spoke softly, "I wonder what I'm supposed to do now?"

"Welcome to the character creation menu," a deep voice drawled. Tsuna jumped, glancing around before catching the baby's mouth moving as the voice spoke again, "I'm your GM, Reborn, and I'm here to help you in the creation. If you'll just press the 'Creature' tab we'll get started."

"Um...GM? But you're a baby..."

Reborn let out a heavy sigh, "This is the appearance of all the creation GMs. Are you going to continue to ask pointless questions or do I have to shoot you to get you to start creating your character?" A loud screech ripped from Tsuna's mouth as he found himself staring at the bright neon gun in the hands of the baby, a wicked grin on it's lips.

"B-But this is a fantasy RPG. How did you even g-get a-" another scream escaped him as the loud pop of a gun going off cased him to scramble away from his previous spot. The bullet hit the floor with a burst of yellow light before a section of the floor around the area cracked.

"Tch," the baby bit. "I missed. Get making your character before I decide not to next time."

Tsuna squeaked as he scrambled back to his feet, rushing to the wall.

His eyes racked over the tabs for a minute before he stretched up to poke the first one labeled 'Name and Race'. The remaining tabs pushed themselves against the left side of the wall while the one had had clicked on expanding to take over a strip on the top. Below it popped up several boxes and small circular icons.

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit when he found himself staring into his own eyes.

"This is..." he murmured to himself.

Reborn cut him off, "This is your character. In the top box please put in your characters name and then chose a race and class. Your character will change to show you what you'll look like in the game according to these settings."

* * *

An hour later Tsuna dropped into the game, screaming as his head bounced against a rock before his body flopped over top of him. He ended up laying on the grass, staring up at the sky with a dazed expression.

As red bright -10 HP flashed in front of him, he had a stray thought that Reborn had probably dropped him on top of the rock purposefully.

Tsuna lifted his wrist to watch the red bar that was imprinted there climb until it read 35/35 before getting up.

When he was on his feet he dusted himself off, examining himself as he did so.

The starter clothes for the class he'd chosen, well Reborn had gotten irritated at his hesitation and shot at him which had made Tsuna flail and press the warrior class without thinking about it, were a pair of black pants with a silver chest plate with criss-crossing dark orange lines on it and black boots with shoelaces the same orange.

Tsuna figured the orange had to do with the flame that Reborn had assigned his character after having him take a personality quiz, which had taken up majority of the character creation time.

Remembering Reborn's brief, and vaguely angry, explanation he tapped a scroll that was looped through the bright orange belt on his pants.

A square flew up, throwing the map up in front of him.

He hummed as he looked at it before murmuring to himself, "Well at least Reborn didn't drop me _too_ far from the starter town. If I start now I can be there before Mom comes to get me."

Nodding to himself, he swiped his hand against the map and drew it left. The map in front of him turned into an item menu.

He pursed his lips when he found the only thing in his inventory was a pair of mittens. Swiping his finger across them, brought up the stat menu.

He narrowed his eyes at it when his suspicions were confirmed by the bright red WEAPON written across the top followed by level: 1-5.

"Warriors are supposed to have swords," Tsuna complained as he clicked to equip them. "Reborn completely hates me, doesn't he?"

Tsuna just hoped there weren't too many monsters on the way.

* * *

"Get the fuck off me, you idiot!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked around for the source of the voice.

The path had been quiet for the thirty minutes it'd taken him to walk this far, whoever it was shouting was the first thing Tsuna had encountered.

"Haha, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting the monster to blow up like that," another voice answered.

Tsuna walked over a hill in the road, finding the source of the voices. Two boys were on the ground, unprovoked monsters roaming around and paying no attention to the noise they were making.

With his back against the grass and firmly shoving at the chest of the laughing one, was a boy with long silver hair wearing brown pants and a white tunic with crossing red lines that Tsuna recognized as the archer starters from when he'd considered the class. The other boy had short black hair and a thin sword strapped to the back of a chest-plate identical in shape to Tsuna's own, but the armor was black with blue lines.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the names floating above their heads, one reading Dynamite59 and the other SushiSamurai80.

"U-Uh are you two okay? Do you need potions or anything?" Tsuna shouted after a moment.

"We're fine," SushiSamurai80 answered with a bright grin as he lifted himself off of the other. "I just got thrown a bit, poisonous mushroom monsters apparently blow up when you kill them!"

Something struck Tsuna as familiar about the player and when it hit him, he could help the way-to-loud, "Yamamoto-kun?!" that escaped his mouth.

He looked at him for a minute before pointing at Tsuna, "Ah! Sawada!" There was laughter from Yamamoto as he approached Tsuna, "I didn't know you played games!"

"I didn't know you did either," Tsuna answered with a small smile. "I thought you might not have had the time with baseball and stuff..."

Something fluttered across Yamamoto's face before he grinned even wider, "I hurt myself in a game last weekend. Summer games are tough since it's all tournament and stuff."

They were quiet for a minute before Yamamoto spoke again, "Tsuna, do you wanna party with me? I know we aren't close or anything but-"

"I'd like that," Tsuna answered, nodding. He got what Yamamoto meant, the whole virtual reality thing was a bit over-whelming. "Aren't you partied up with that guy though?"

"Huh? No, we just happened to bump into each other," Yamamoto answered. "Isn't that..." He stopped when the two of them turned to find the other boy gone. "When did he leave?"

"I don't know," Tsuna replied, pursing his lips. "Are you done with your quest? I haven't been into town yet."

"What?" Yamamoto drawled, swinging his hands up above his head as they began walking back. "How is that possible? You should've started there."

"It's a long story," Tsuna sighed. "That starts with a horrible GM."

"Really? Colonello-san seemed really cool!"

"At least one of us had a good experience."

* * *

**E/n: **Thanks for all the reviews guys and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter? I'm actually quite fond of it, I think it progresses nicely and there was just enough detail to make it pop in the first few. I probably should have done some more description in the last part, but I was SUPER excited to have Yamamoto and Tsuna meet up. Do you want more description on the world itself?

One guess who the silver haired boy was? :P

Tell me what you think guys!


End file.
